Impossible
by 4K-san
Summary: Kurosaki Yuzu dies and is found in Rukongai. She enters Seireitei and later Division 4. Along the way, she faces many troubles, but always receives help from the man who saved her, Kenpachi Zaraki. She is all smiles around him and he does not scare her.
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer:**Yes, I have "bleach", while Tite Kubo owns _Bleach_! Yes, I wrote this fanfiction, while xHakumeix inspired me! So, credit goes to _xHakumeix_ for creating this unusual pairing and writing a great fanfic, "Unlikely". I encourage everyone to read her fanfiction first before you read mine. And also to Kubo for creating the awesome characters.

**Summary:**Kurosaki Yuzu dies and is found in Rukongai by none other than the battle-loving monster. She enters Seireitei for schooling and eventually Division 4 as a ranking officer. The "pansies" as Division 11 would call them. Along the way, she faces many troubles but always receives help from none other than the man who found her, Kenpachi Zaraki. It was when she met Zaraki that she truly knows trouble means. Yet she is all smiles around him and he doesn't scare her away. -Non OC -Non OOC -Slight AU

* * *

**Impossible**

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

The sun shone brightly in the morning, its rays slipping through the opened windows of the peaceful home. The quiet autumn's breeze came along, making the air refreshing and calm as it blew on the curtains lightly. Morning was filled with beautiful songs of rising birds chirping around the neighborhood. Fallen leaves of red, orange, and yellow color rustled outside, adding evenly with the sound of the wind and song. While in the home, with the small clinic attached, the small sound of tics and tocs had combined with the sizzling of eggs and sausages on the frying pan. And to top this harmonious sunrise, a soft tune was hummed into the air.

She tuned happily and playfully as she made the morning meal for her sister and herself, the only two currently in the home. Perhaps she made too much as two other sets of breakfast was made. But, she did not seem to notice. The young girl glanced at the clock, reading seven sharp. After setting the meal down, satisfied of her work, she exited the kitchen and found her way walking up the stairs towards their bedroom, to wake her sleepy sister from slumber.

Knocking, even though it was also her own room, the cheerful girl waited for a response. As none was coming, she opened the door wide and found her sister lay wildly on the bed. The young girl huffed and pouted, hands on her hips like a mother as if looking in disappointment. She walked over and started shaking the girl from dreamland.

"Karin," she started, "Wake up! We have to get to school in thirty minutes."

"Uhn..." her sister moaned, turning over and waving her off. "Five more minutes, Yuzu…"

"Karin!" the sister, Yuzu, pleaded. "Breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry. Now go get ready. I made breakfast. Please, Karin."

"Uhn… Fine," Karin said, groggily and moving to get off the bed.

Yuzu broke into a smile and jumped through the door, hopping down the stairs. She heard the sound of running water upstairs, assuming Karin was in the shower. Yuzu waited patiently at the dining table. After a few minutes passed by, Karin came into the kitchen, and took her seat.

For twins, they were nothing alike. Of course they were fraternal twins, but they were complete opposites. Appearance-wise, Karin had black hair and seen more in sports attire whereas Yuzu had light brown hair and dressed more feminine. Personality-wise, Yuzu was soft-spoken, empathetic, responsible, and like a mother figure, at times playful. Karin was more authoritative, sensible, tough, and can be protective, especially over Yuzu. Despite the differences, the sisters care for each other and for their brother very much.

Karin is the kind of girl that would protect those she loves, and that is mostly her brother, Ichigo, and especially Yuzu. She is strong and always reassures her twin that everything is all right. Yuzu is the kind of girl who also holds as much responsibilities. She takes on all the household chores, helps most with her father's family clinic, and worries much for others than herself. So in a way, the two are similar.

Everyone thinks along the line that Yuzu is innocent, naïve, and pure. She would probably break easily and feel hurt, both mentally and physically. Well, perhaps not mentally as she has held up strong when her mother, Kurosaki Masaki, passed. But then again, she would always worry when her brother, Ichigo, left for too long and usually without a word. Karin was her supporter and her strength in those kinds of cases, but Yuzu remained as strong as she could.

In the meanwhile, as Yuzu was finishing up her small breakfast and about to clean up after Karin was done, she sighed. Karin would have asked why, but she knew when she saw the two other plates on the table. Yuzu began to wrap them and placed them into the fridge. As she turned, she noticed Karin ready to leave without her, probably for morning soccer practice again. They had an upcoming game this weekend and her team was training all the time they could get. So waking Karin up early was helped by Yuzu.

Yuzu glanced at the clock and saw that she had some time before school would start. Perhaps she would clean the clinic for a while. Then she noticed Karin still standing by the doorway.

"Karin?" Yuzu asked. "Don't you have practice to go to?"

Karin turned to Yuzu and gave a small smile. "Don't wait up for 'goat-face'. He told us he would come back tonight after he comes from his visit to the nearby hospital."

Yuzu giggled at Karin's way of words. Words meant to comfort her as their dad had been gone a week because of an emergency call elsewhere. If was not something to fret about, but Yuzu was worried if he had eaten anything proper yet. He usually never does when engrossed with work or if not reminded. She flashed a smile and nodded, and saw Karin smile and leave.

Yuzu all but sighed again. She knew of dad's whereabouts, but onii-chan was still sort of a mystery. He left for a long period of time at one point. Too long and it made her cry while Karin was stressed. She seemed to know a little about how onii-chan was doing but her expression said she could not tell her. Everything became hectic and even their dad disappeared for a while. When they both returned, with major injuries, after what seemed like forever, Yuzu broke into to tears and collapsed then and there. She wasn't eating or taking anything because of her worries.

But now, onii-chan left again. He did say something this time. He told them he received a high position in a group of elites and could not come back except for holidays and a few days every month or so. Yuzu was confused. High position? Elites? She knew her brother was smart, in fact they were all average intelligent. Being intelligent probably ran in the Kurosaki genes, but they were not geniuses enough to be placed with elites. He was still fifteen! Moreover, she could tell that her brother was lying. Being nervous and awkward with a lopsided smile and wandering eyes meant he was hiding or covering something.

Of course, she questioned him. She pounded on his chest and demanded answers. _Why do you have to leave so suddenly again? Why are you hiding something from us? Why do you have to leave us all alone again?_Questions came out along those lines and tears spilled as Yuzu had wailed loudly in his arms. She realized she was the only one. Her dad smiled sadly and Karin placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her twin. As if she was saying they expected it. That they knew he was going to leave, that he had to leave somewhere.

Karin and onii-chan assured her that it was not good-bye. And so, Yuzu resigned. At the same time, she felt something inside her. Almost like a burning sensation when she looked at Ichigo that time, as she saw him covered in bandages and bruises. Wherever he was going, it would seem like he would get hurt. It made Yuzu want to protect him this time. She wanted him and everybody to be safe. She wanted to make things better, to ease the pain, physically and mentally. She desired it so much. She felt helpless she was not able to at least heal his injuries. She did not show Karin her despair, knowing her twin was worry for her. But Yuzu wanted so much to just make everything better however she can. It was probably at that point that made Yuzu become stronger in her own way.

It had been five years since then and as promised, onii-chan visited them every holiday and a few days every month. Sometimes, he brought friends. She had seen the nice girl, Rukia, almost all of the time. And also a strange but kind man with tattoos everywhere, called Renji. And a group came over at times too. A short boy with shocking white hair, a bosomed girl with strawberry orange hair with a mole under her lips, a shiny bald headed man, and a very self-proclaimed beauty with feathers on his face. Every time he was here was fun. She and Karin were now sixteen and he was twenty.

Yuzu shook her head, shaking the thoughts away. She did not want to be depressed so early in the day and worry Karin or her father when they got back home tonight. It was a beautiful day and she should have a cheerful front. Yuzu glanced at the clock and gasped. She was going to be late if she did not run to school.

Quickly, Yuzu grabbed her bag and dashed out the door. She raced towards the direction of her school, but she did not know if she could make it. She was fast and had much stamina because of multi-tasking household chores and her effort to get stronger, but she was still not as fast as Karin or had the endurance like Ichigo.

Yuzu huffed and puffed, running through the street of the neighborhood, which was getting more rowdy as she was nearing her destination. Her lungs were working in over drive and she felt a bit faint. She had to breathe. She had to rest for a while and then continue after a short break. But there was no time for a break. She would be late and it is not good to be late!

Yuzu kept running, as much as it pained her and burned her lungs. Along the way, she saw a young boy. He seemed to be fetching a ball as it bounced away from him. She took a little detour. There was time to help get the ball back to the boy and still make it on time. She could do it. Yuzu ran towards the boy. She slowed as she got to him and gave him the ball. She watched as he nervously thanked her and ran towards his mother.

Then, she felt a small pressure. Not from her lungs, but from something else? All of the sudden, a force was bringing her flat down on the street. Yuzu tried to get up but it was as if a huge ton kept her down and crushed her. She was tired. She was dazed. She could not feel, or do anything. All of the sudden, she saw a flashing light and heard a loud honk before she was in nothing but darkness.

* * *

The captain of the 11th Division cried an unmannerly loud yawn that echoed through his entire cluttered office. He looked towards his small, pink eyed, pink haired, pink blushed lieutenant. She was happily covering her slime all over a new lollipop and giggled as she noticed him looking at her. With a bored face in front of heaps and heaps of messy paper work, he decided to just scribble on all the work. His handwriting was unruly but he didn't care. All this captain ever thought about was a fight.

And as if on a cue and reading his mind, his tiny child lieutenant had spoken in with a cheery playful voice. For a kid, she was sure loud. But nonetheless, she always had good ideas for him. So he stopped destroying the paper from his horrible script and merely glanced at her, seemingly uninterested until she had spoken.

"Neh, neh, Ken-chan!" she chirped.

"Yah, what it is?" He bellowed, leaning back on his chair, his head leaned back farther.

"Wanna go back to Zaraki?" She asked casually. "And look for a good fight?"

"Heh?" He thought for a moment. But he did not have to think long when he realized what the girl meant.

The fact that the girl was not calling him by his nickname to her, "Kenny" or "Ken-chan", meant she was talking about the other Zaraki. Where he derived his name from. The place where he originated from. The 80th district of the North Alley of Loitering spirits in Rukongai.

And as one of the 80th district, it meant it was the worst district of that area. The higher the number, the more crimes, theft, criminal based actions, and gang fighters there were. There was even rape and countless murders almost every day. Being the 80th district was a high number. And the highest number was eighty.

He grinned his infamous crazy smile that told he was looking for a fight. He wanted blood on his cracked, chipped sword. And he wanted blood. The boy refused to have a match with him and ran away. Following the pink girl's direction, while she swung glued on his back, did not help find the Ichigo boy any better. He only got lost on the path.

It did not matter. As long as he got a fight in the end, he was partially satisfied. He ended up sparing with all the shinigami's in his division. Determined yet weak they were, they were his group of fighters. Besides, he could not have his third seat and fifth seat have all the fun.

And as if on cue again, his seated officers stood before him. The fifth seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika, and third seat, Madarame Ikkaku, filed through the door. Ikkaku had a wild grin on his face as he entered, probably overheard the little girl's proposal. Yumichika just glared at the mess and hideous pile and writing that lay before him. He went on ranting on how it was not beautiful. He was practically in shock when he saw the girl and her way of devouring the poor lollipop.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru!" Yumichika started. "Please eat properly and have some class like a young lady should. It simply is not beautiful." He stated, flaunting his hair with one hand, posing.

Yumichika had purple eyes with colorful feathers on his right eyelash and eyebrow. He had black hair and did not take kindly to anything that was not beautiful. It was the sole reason he decided to be fifth seat in the 11th division, because he thought four was an ugly number.

Yachiru, the pink little girl, just smiled and took the lollipop out of her mouth, causing all the saliva to follow, sticky, and led a messy trail from the girl's mouth to her hand holding the wet lollipop. Yumichika just gasped and feigned to be unable to breathe. He dramatically placed his hand clutching the cloth that covered the area of his heart while the other hand was on his forehead.

Ikkaku, on the other hand, had only smirked and then turned his attention to his captain. The captain remained the way he was seated, leaned back in his chair and head thrown back. He was bored and really wanted a fight, a good one at that.

Ikkaku had a shiny bald head that he would hunt, and hurt, anyone if they commented that his head was bald and shiny, which it actually was. He is also a lover to fights and had his, supposedly, first defeat against this wild captain.

Indeed, he had overheard Yachiru's proposal to the captain about looking for a battle in Zaraki. He wanted in. He wanted to go as well. It had been a while since any great opponents came along. Ikkaku wanted to sharpen his skills, not that it needed to be practiced or anything.

"Captain, it sounds like a plan. Zaraki, that is." Ikkaku said, his mischievous smile smacked on his face, head shining blindingly. "Let us in too, will ya?"

It was a tad bit quiet. Yumichika and Yachiru had stopped their little antics. Yumichika now stood by the desk, arms crossed, anticipating the answer of his captain while Yachiru silently licked her lollipop, not beautifully as Yumichika commented, but improved.

The captain of the 11th Division finally sat upright and they all saw that wild crazy grin he wore when in battle mode. Ikkaku smirked, partly smiled, Yachiru cheered, and Yumichika gave a small smile, thinking a big and wide smile is not beautiful, but the plan to head to Zaraki was.

"Heh. Don't go blamin' me if I finished off everythin'," The captain said through a smirk on his lips.

Ready to head out of Seireitei to Rukongai, Yachiru tossed her lollipop in the air and jumped off the desk she was laying on to climb on her captain's back. He didn't seem to mind one bit. Ikkaku followed behind, taking his sheathed sword and swinging it back to lie on his shoulder. Yumichika moved a few steps then suddenly halted to a stop. Yachiru's lollipop came back down, thanks to gravity, and nearly landed on top of Yumichika's head or face if he would have looked up and move forward a few more steps. He scowled at the girl swinging on the captain's back but she merely stuck a tongue at him.

The 11th Division captain stepped outside and his mind was wondering how to get to Zaraki. Thinking it over, he knew he had a bad sense of direction, so he looked towards Yachiru, whose sense of direction might even be worse.

"So which way is it, Yachiru?" He asked.

Yachiru looked in all the directions and randomly pointed to one of paths. "That way, Kenny!"

Ikkaku, knowing full well the little pink girl was wrong, interjected. "Captain, it's this way," pointing to a different path, the correct path.

Yachiru glared at him with slit eyes and shouted. "Shut up, baldy!"

Ikkaku doubled over. "B-b-b-BALDY?" He literally put his face close to Yachiru's and whispered menacingly, "Oi. Just which part of me is a bald, eh, shrimp?" While he said this, the sun had seemed to shine brightly on Ikkaku's head and nearly blinded everyone.

Yachiru laughed loudly and spouted the "taboo" words. "Baldy! Baldy! Baldy!"

Yumichika merely sighed and the captain was loosing his patience. Losing time meant no fight.

"So which way is it?" he demanded.

Deciding to step in, Yumichika stood out. "Along this path," he waved at the direction Ikkaku had pointed out earlier.

"Hah! I was right!" He shouted to the girl.

"Hmph," she pouted, head held high.

Yumichika thought carefully and then turned to his captain. "Captain, don't you have all that paperwork to complete."

"That can wait."

So then, they made their way fast down the path towards the northern gates in check between Seireitei and Rukongai.

* * *

It was dark. It was dark for just a moment. The sun's rays were hitting the girl and she could feel it. She knew she had to get up but she remembered the force that had hit her. Force? If she remembered, or felt, correctly, it was not the kind of pressure she felt in the air when she was around onii-chan or his friends. It was more like a hand. A large, heavy hand that crashed upon her and made her collapse unexpectantly, just before she felt a small pressure in the air.

When she thought back, Yuzu realized she felt something similar before. She remembered a time when Karin, with her, discovered a small shop called Urahara's, or something along that line. They met some kids named Jinta and Ururu. And then, the famous ghost exterminator, Don Konoji, came and formed the Karakura Superheroes.

She did not know then, but she had always heard a howl, filled with hollow and emptiness… perhaps despair and death as well. She was lifted into the air as well; it was like she was flying. But even then, she felt something grip her waste and took her up. Karin, Jinta, and Ururu saved her of course. And that was the end of it.

There was another time too. She found a cat in the rain. Fed it some food and then she left. But the cat followed and there was a tragic accident. But she always saw it and felt the kitty protect her. It magically transformed when she felt that pressure again. She was saved and thankful. Since then, she felt a lot of pressure in the air, especially when onii-chan was around. It almost crushed her, but she got use to it fairly quickly and knew Karin had felt the same way she did.

That pressure. Well, she didn't sense anything wrong now. No pressure and no large invisible hand on her, crushing her down at the moment. She had to get up, go to school, and probably apologize to the teacher, she knew she was late. Karin was most likely worried too and if dad found out, he would cry buckets of tears to their mom's poster.

Yuzu made an attempt to get up and found it easy, as if nothing had ever slammed her to the ground before. Still lying on the ground, elbows propping her up, Yuzu opened her soft, dark brown eyes. The scenery shocked her speechless and she shot up immediately. She had no idea where she was. Certainly not the street she last occupied.

No, this place felt very… scary, best put nicely by Yuzu. There was a mysterious fog everywhere. The air felt dirty and smelled like…like iron? She made out that she was in a most dirty area where small wrecked houses were the only shelter for any person living here and was surrounded by a small forest of tall, large, dark trees with the ground being only dirt and black splotches. This place was the slums, that she knew laws were not followed and bad people would occupy this area.

Scared. She was scared. Yuzu was scared. _Why am I here? Where am I? Karin? Dad? Onii-chan? I'm scared. So scared._ Yuzu wanted to break down. She wanted to cry. She did. Silently, tears flowed down her cheeks. _No._She had to be strong. Find her way back home. Find her way back to her twin so that she wouldn't worry. Wiping the tears off her face, she thought to find someone and ask where she was.

Yuzu made her way toward the wrecked homes, while wiping her tears. Every time she heard a noise, a rustle of leaves or the wind howling, she jumped, frightened. She walked quickly, and then broke out into a run towards the house, which seemed so far away. Tears, once again, began falling endlessly down her cheeks. Her vision became clouded. At least she did not break down so quickly as she would in the past.

Unaware of her surroundings, just wanting to get to the houses she saw straight ahead of her earlier, Yuzu hit a force hard, causing her to fall back and lay on a large black stain on the ground. The first thought that came to her mind was to get up and apologize. However, too confused and too sad, too shocked and too weak, Yuzu just laid on the ground and cried, wailed. Her head hung down and she brought her hands up to wipe her face. Until, a hand had shot out and pulled her up where she dangled in the hands of her capturer, feet above the ground a little over half a foot.

She winced at the pain but she wasn't unhappy at the treatment. Instead, she felt relief wash over her. There was someone there. She was not alone in this frightening land as she had thought. There was someone alive with her.

Yuzu tried to look at the person's face through blurred vision of the tears in her eyes. She made out only one eye looking back at her and unusual spiky black hair. He…he smiled, smirked, like someone who had found their lost play toy and now ready to abuse the item again, over and over again. Her first thought, _dangerous_. Her second thought, _I'm going to die_.

Relief turned to fear in an instant. She wanted to scream. She wanted to shout for help. Her mouth opened, but in that instant Yuzu lost her voice. She just wanted to continue crying, but her tears were stopped dead in wide eyed fear. She wanted to struggle, to touch the safety of the dirt again, but when she brought her hands up; she saw dark old red color.

The smell of iron was on her hands. The black soil on the ground was actually crimson in color. It was blood.

That was more than she could handle. Yuzu fainted from a hit on her face after she left a scream, a call for help.

What she had shouted: _Ichigo!

* * *

_

"Ichigo!"

Stop. Pause. Smile.

"Eh? Ichigo?" said Ikkaku.

"It can't be that he is here. Almost impossible. He has duties as a captain and cannot possible waste his time in this kind of area. Moreover-," stated Yumichika.

"Neh, who are you talking to?" interrupted Yachiru.

"Now, it isn't very beautiful to inter-"

"Hey, where'd cap'in go?"

"Don't interrupt me, Ikka-"

"Kenny? Ken-chan left us a while ago."

"…"

Yumichika just surrendered. No point in trying to make uncivilized people listen. The three of them walked towards the voice who shouted the familiar name, taking their time since their captain would probably want to spend some time with the owner of the voice. No doubt to interrogate the poor soul all about their friend, Ichigo. When they finally reached their destination, after getting lost along the way, what they found was unexpected.

What they found was their captain holding a young girl in one of his arms, sword unsheathed in the other, and a weakened man sprawled out on the dirt before him. The girl was small and seemingly sleeping held against their captain's chest. With light brown, short hair, her face was soft and gentle. However, there seemed to be a red mark on the side of her cheek. She also seemed to have been crying. The way she was dress meant she recently came to this world.

How a young gentle little girl happened to land in this part of the Rukongai, Zaraki, they would not know. But they did see the outcome of it. Her light yellow dress was stained with blood, especially dripping on the back, no doubt from the splash of the man on the floor, when their captain wounded him and maybe a wound herself. It was also torn in several places. They could see the lower portion ripped just above mid thigh while the top portion was torn revealing a little below her shoulders, just above her chest. Her sleeves were also torn. It was obvious what the man was trying to do and was proved to be forceful as the girl's wrist was bruised and face swelling.

It was criminal, but not unexpected in the 80th district Zaraki. The only thing that would probably be a surprise was that the man was alone, not with a group of other criminals of his kind in this sort of area.

No, the only thing that was surprising in that moment was their captain. Even though he was not wounded, he was not happy at the fight, or not sad at the fact that it was over, it was the fact that he was rather angry and frowning that was more shocking. His reiatsu was flaring more than necessary to take down the pitiful man on the floor. In addition, it was not crushing nor waking the sleeping form in one of his arm.

It was rather odd. And to find their captain's haori wrapped around the girl. Not to mention that their captain had his wound wrapped. Never mind about the wound itself, the captain probably let the man attack him, but for their captain to have it treated, with what looked like sleeves?

They should have arrived sooner. First off, to watch the battle. Second, to know who this girl was that their captain was actually carrying her. Third, to know what had irked their battle-loving monster into rage.

"Kenny?" Yachiru asked cautiously.

As his nickname was called, the captain seemed to awaken from the trance. Ikkaku and Yumichika were speechless for one and the pink haired girl became rather scared than how she would usually act. They relaxed when they saw he did.

After a while, he spoke. "Ah. So ya finally made it on time. Too bad I'm done."

"Captain, what happened?" Ikkaku asked.

"What does it look like to ya?" saying it was obvious with the scene laid out in front of them.

"No. Well. Why do you have a young girl…?" hesitated Yumichika, completely ignoring the fact that a man was unconscious, most likely because of their captain.

"Did you make a new friend, Kenny?" Yachiru smiled.

Silence. As if he did not know how to answer that question. They had expected an immediate answer at the very least but…

"That ain't right. She was just in the way," he shrugged. "…She's hurt. Bring Unohana to my quarters." In a nonchalant manner, their captain turned to walk away, back towards Seireitei.

The three saw that he still held that little girl close to him. Ikkaku thought nothing of it and just followed after his captain. Yumichika felt like he forgot something but quickly pushed the thought away. It is not healthy for him if he were to stress on a matter for too long. Yachiru was just in high spirits at the new stranger "Kenny" took in. She jumped onto his back and gazed at the sleeping girl happily.

If she was in the way, of course she would be hurt. And Captain Unohana could patch the girl up. If their captain had left the girl and another shinigami would find out, their captain could not go out to fight. So he had to help the girl. At least that was the only conclusion they could possibly think of. The real reason was only for their captain to know.

The captain merely continued walking. A small smirk appeared on his face. He could not wait until the weak girl woke up. Weak, was she really? He thought about when he first encountered her and smiled all the more. He had not met anything like her since Yachiru and maybe Ichigo put together. As he walked towards Seireitei, he thought about their first encounter.

* * *

_Things have not changed. Not one bit since he left. Nope. The place was as bloodied and dirtied as always if not more. Houses were wrecked and no point in building new ones. Just traveling in the so called village, filled with thieves and criminals, brought on fights. Going into the forest meant ambush and he just did not want to wait for a fight to surprise him when it came quicker in the run down land of the village._

_The fights just kept coming like before, everywhere. It was good that Zaraki has not changed, all the battles continued. Ikkaku had so much fun bashing his opponents and ran off somewhere while Yumichika followed. He felt Yachiru climb off from him and ran somewhere too but did not mind. She was not afraid of anything and could take care of herself for a while._

_But after a while, no one was left standing. Of course no one died either. The monstrous captain does not skirmish or end those who are too weak to exchange blows. It would just be pointless. So, the captain walked mindlessly around the poor village in hopes of one final battle before he left._

"_Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo? That was what the captain heard in a close clearing just a little pass the trees. He raced towards the voice who shouted the recognizable name. In his mind was a good fight, like always. Whoever shouted the name must have known the boy and would be a promising opponent. After all, those who surrounded the boy were either strong or special, and most were strong._

_Then he saw a figure. He stopped behind the man who was holding a young girl by the wrist above her. The man had laid her on the floor and had seemed to rip the fabric covering her shoulders. He also tore the unusual dress cut above her knees. The young girl's cheek was bruised and she was probably hit to be unconscious. She looked around her teens. That was most likely the age she died as well with her fresh, yet dirtied outfit._

_The suspicious man was currently too engrossed with the girl that he did not notice the monstrous captain was behind him. From what the captain made out, the man also had an eye patch and his black hair was spiked to a mohawk. Not an unusual look in these parts where criminals looked like they were. The captain also noted that the suspicious man was going to violate the girl. His hand was reaching up the girl's dress._

_How pitiful. For the girl to be too weak to defend herself and for a man to stoop so low. The captain turned away. His fighting rampage was over and now he just wanted to leave. This was becoming boring and it did not concern him. He forgot the reason he raced towards the particular area too._

_Sighing, he took one step and then suddenly paused. Pausing? Why? Shrugging, he continued to step away from the area, each time a little pain in his chest. There was a soft cry. A feminine whimper, most likely from the girl. The captain barely heard her mutter the words, but nonetheless, he heard it. She was the one who called out Ichigo's name._

_The smile returned to his face. The girl definitely knew Ichigo and maybe, if he took her, Ichigo would fight him for her, whoever she was. Then he heard a gasp, followed by small cries. The girl was awake and no doubt not liking the position she saw herself in with a strange man._

_The captain quickly moved and in the next second, the tiny girl was in one of his arms. The other arm holding a sword, pointed at the man, daring him to fight. Confusion flashed on the man's face as well as the girl._

"_Who the hell are you?" shouted the man. Guess he was brave enough to speak, or otherwise just plain stupid._

"_Who cares. Let's fight!" the captain shouted back. At the same time, he felt a tug on his shirt. The girl was scared, either of the man, of the battle, or him._

_The captain allowed the man to draw his sword and make the first move. Not wanting the fight to end quickly, the captain easily blocked the attack with his sword. The man drew back and made a move to pierce the captain. The captain, feeling the excitement, let him pierce his shoulder. The girl gasped. The captain could see her shock and the despair in her eyes as the man drew back his sword harshly, cursing that he was a monster. Whether she was sad because of the sudden hit and wound, or because she was scared from the close blade, the girl shed unnecessary tears._

_He stiffened. Hating tears more than a rendered opponent, the captain wanted to end this "fight" soon, so that the girl would not start balling her eyes out and wail loudly. It would be annoying if she did so. He just did not know how to handle babies, children, or women. In fact, one of the first things Yachiru learned was not to cry._

_So, with a swift, quick motion, the captain cut the man across the chest. The attack surprised the unprepared man and he fell onto the dirt, groaning in pain._

"_Che," the captain spat. He was about to turn away but realized he still had something in his arms when she spoke out._

"_Ano. He's not dead right," the girl asked quietly._

_The question baffled him, but only for a second. It would stop anyone in their tracks at the question. A man nearly violated the girl and yet she was asking if the man was okay. Furthermore, another stranger, himself, who was probably more scary-looking, was taking her away._

"_No," he answered._

"_Thank goodness."_

_What a strange girl she was. He was about to leave her, dump her on the ground, until he felt her hand reach up to his chest, unwavering. She had that sad look in her eyes again. Her hand was touching the small wound on his shoulder from when he let the other man create it._

"_Umm… I'm a sort of nurse and I should stop the bleeding. Well, I'm not an official nurse. I just help my dad in the clinic with my sister. We do the best we can with injured patients but my dad is the real doctor. Still, I learned a lot and even though I'm just a nurse, not as great as my dad, I could help treat your wound," she said meekly if not nervously._

_He scoffed. Nurse? A pansy. And she talked quite a bit. He did not know why he even listened but he did. The captain merely shoved her hand away and covered the small wound with his haori. He glanced down and saw she was sad again. Just great. He seriously wanted to drop her, but he was surprised when she got off herself. She tore of both of her sleeves and tied them up._

_Then she looked at him with determined eyes, reminded him of when Ichigo said he was going to save his friend. She stepped closer to him, which was new seeing as people usually stepped away from him, except for very few, very strong shinigami's._

_She was not scared of him. Not one bit. He saved her. He didn't kill the man. And he was kind. He never showed it, but the girl could see he was a good man, in the ten surprising minutes they were together._

"_My name's Yuzu. Kurosaki Yuzu," she said in an attempt to start a conversation._

_At the same time, she stepped closer to the tall man, raising her arms to reach the wound on his shoulder. The height difference made it very difficult and seeing as the man was not going to bend down or lift her up, Yuzu leaned against the man, standing on her toes, and brought an arm to go around his neck to hoist herself up._

_The action was surprising and before he could retaliate, he remembered her name._

"_Kurosaki?" he asked._

_Happy he had finally said something to her, she smiled and nodded her head. Then her attention went back to the wound._

_The captain only noted how genuine the smile was. It was not fake, nor showed any sign of fear as other people and their edgy smile would tell him. No, it was pure and… gentle. Nothing he had ever experience from someone else besides Yachiru. He did not even give her a hard time patching him up as he would have if the pansy division would try and heal him._

_But he kept his mind straight. "Ya know Ichigo?"_

_He watched her carefully, hoping it was a yes so she could get him to fight. Again, she was sad, then in surprise. Yuzu would have practically jumped on the captain if not for that she was already hanging on him._

"_You know my brother?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes. "Do you know where he is? Is he safe? Eating right? Sleeping on time?"_

_Great. Mother pansy. But the man said nothing and just nodded a yes. Yuzu sighed in relief. Then it appeared she was shocked._

"_Excuse my manners. I just… really miss onii-chan," she started, while finishing up wrapping the minor wound. "What's your name?"_

_She smiled again. That honest smile. It was funny how she was. She was brought to a strange and dangerous place, attacked, witness a battle up close and personal, and now she was being friendly with a guy she just met, who is obviously a "battle-freak"._

_Sighing, he answered, "Zaraki. Kenpachi Zaraki."_

_She got off of him, making him realize that they were touching for a while and neither minded it as if it was all casual._

_She smiled again. "Then, Kenpachi-san..."_

"_Zaraki. Everyone calls me Zaraki," he said._

"_Ah. Zaraki… kun," she started. "Can you tell me where my brother is? I want to go see him. It has been a while and…"_

"_Come with me."_

"_Eh?"_

"_I'm headin' back anyway," he stated, keeping the part about luring Ichigo to fight for his sister a secret. Not like he was going to keep the girl or anything._

"_Really?" she cried. "Thank you."_

_Yuzu bowed respectfully. Her actions were getting to Kenpachi, so he simply turned and led the way back to Seireitei. She followed along and stuck close by his side, standing only a few inches away from him. Again, that was new as others would stand a couple of feet from him. And she was grinning ear to ear to boot. Ichigo has a strange little sister._

_Kenpachi did his best to ignore her. That is until he noticed another reiatsu weakly emit from the man he sent to the floor. It was too late, he was distracted. Kenpachi saw the man's sword connect to the little girl's back. In the next moment, Kenpachi had cut the man across the waist possibly ending his life._

"_So you still had some fight in ya, huh?" he stated in a dangerous tone._

_Kenpachi turned to look at the girl. She did not scream out in pain from the hit. Perhaps she was strong for someone who looks so fragile. She only cried silently and could barely keep herself up._

_Turning back to the man, he grew angry for some reason. Kenpachi raised his sword to make a final blow. It was unlike him to kill an opponent who could not fight back, but he seemed to have forgotten it in that moment. Then, all of the sudden, Yuzu had stepped in front of the pitiful man._

_It was silent._

"_He nearly killed you," he stated, hoping she would understand more than what he said out loud and she will move out of his way. In other words, he meant: He nearly killed you. And you are protectin' him? Are ya out of yar mind?_

"_I know," she replied knowingly. Still, she was resolute and would not move. "Please don't. Thank you, but please, Kenpa… Zaraki-kun."_

_She looked up at him, straight in the eye, never faltering. For the first time, someone looked at Kenpachi Zaraki and tried to make him understand that they would not like it if he killed, not like he always killed anyway. Just beat them to a pulp and leave them barely alive when they did not have enough strength to fight anymore._

_Kenpachi sighed and saw that the man was wounded enough that he will not die, but would not be getting up either. It was a good fight, he had to admit. It caught him unguarded and it was thanks to the little girl in front of him._

_When Yuzu saw him turn away, she sighed a relief and then her legs gave way. The last thing she saw was Kenpachi coming to her. He put his white robe on her back and she felt like she was floating, being held, like how Ichigo would carry her. Only this time, it was another man that saved her life. She muttered a thank you and pressed her head to his chest, clutching his robe at his torso and fell into a deep peaceful sleep after a long while. He stiffened at her actions but soon relaxed and just held the girl._

_Kenpachi felt all kinds of emotions, besides when fighting. He was happy for the fight that she helped started. Sad at how weak she turned out to be. But one could argue that she was also strong in her own strange way. Then, for some reason, angry at the fact she was wounded right in front of him. It made him feel useless and weak. He felt needed to get stronger than he already was so that such a surprise attack will not catch him off guard again. But he probably will not practice diligently or think he would need to later either. That was how he worked._

_Shortly, his officers came_and now they were headed back to Seireitei.

* * *

**Author's note:**I honestly never thought about a Zaraki and Yuzu pairing. They never had crossed paths in the manga nor anime. Not even in games. So I actually decided to write about this pairing after I read "Unlikely" by xHakumeix. I suggest you read her fanfiction first because some of the ideas and plot in my fanfiction comes from her.

If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please inform me. I despise mistakes, but I make them too so it must be corrected. (Unless it is when members of 11th division say in their dialogue "ya", "nothin'", "headin'", etc. That was intentional.)

Well, I'm not expecting much reviews as this is a very different fanfiction. But if you, I mean you! If you are reading this, which you are, I say it would be great to review as well so I can continue this story and get it over with and move on to a more action/gore/ bloody/etc based fanfictions. I would need motivation as school starts soon and I have much summer homework left to be done in two short weeks. So click that review box. You know you want to.


	2. New World

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Bleach_, because if I did, I would make it last forever. That is up to the decision of Tite Kubo and he decided otherwise. Some of the plot line comes another fanfiction with the same pairing, "Unlikely" by _xHakumeix_. I suggest you read her fanfiction first. It had inspired me to start my own.

**Recaps: **Kurosaki Yuzu, age sixteen, died in a supposed car accident and was sent to the 80th district of Rukongai where Captain Kenpachi Zaraki found and saved her from trouble.

* * *

**Impossible**

**Chapter 2: New World**

_It was a time when they were kids, not knowing much of what was going to happen. A long time after their mother passed away and a time just before their brother went away for a while the first time. Karin and Yuzu were in bed, trying to sleep, though unsuccessfully. It was only a few days after their visit to the cemetery and usually, no one in the house could every sleep well the few days after. _

"_Neh, Karin," Yuzu called._

"_Yeah, Yuzu?" replied Karin._

"_What would you do if… you know," she hesitated. "If I were ever to die?"_

"_Yuzu! Don't say something like that!"_

"_I know. I'm sorry... But really?"_

"…" _Karin said nothing._

_Yuzu looked intently at Karin. She watched as her sister closed her eyes and took the question into serious consideration. When Yuzu saw her eyes open again, they were sad and she regretted ever asking the question. Karin looked like she would cry, though she won't. Yuzu knew both of them were thinking about their mother._

"_I would cry," Karin breathed. "I would cry. For a long time. I'll be all alone and feel lonely all the time, maybe get angry and… I would miss you, Yuzu. I'll be sad."_

_Yuzu nodded in understanding, tears tricking down her cheeks. "Me too."

* * *

_

The 11th Division Captain saw the girl cry. He wondered if she was awake and approached the bed, seeing she was still asleep. Odd, strange little girl she was. He sat on the edge of his bed and took in her appearance.

She was laying face down, her back showing and bandaged. She was in better clothing, his own, and there were some more bandages on her bruised cheek as well as on the mark of her wrist. She was clean and better, thanks to the help of the 4th Division Captain, Retsu Unohana.

Earlier, a few moments back into Seireitei, his seated officers went to fetch the 4th Division Captain, although reluctantly for they had to go into the pansy division almost willingly. On the other hand, his lieutenant cheerfully brought up the idea of bringing the girl to his quarters for privacy and it would be less of a hassle to be put with all the weak pansies.

So, that was where they were. He had laid the girl on his bed and Unohana came shortly afterwards, followed by his officers, into his home to his room. She seemed shock, though none could tell, as she took in the girl's appearance. It was not something so bad, just a large cut on her back and small bruises here and there, he had explained aloud. Unohana merely smiled, a creepy one that drove his officers away.

The next thing he knew, he was ushered out of his own room and waited outside the door, wondering if it was serious. He was actually thinking about the girl. He told himself otherwise later that he just needed the girl alive to lure Ichigo into a fight.

When Unohana emerged from his quarters, Kenpachi practically shoved her aside and entered his room, when normally he would just ignore her. Now he was sitting beside the girl who was silently crying in her sleep.

"Captain," snapping Kenpachi out of his thoughts.

Kenpachi glanced at the 4th Division Captain and said nothing. Saying "thanks" was not something he would say. Unohana knew that, kind and considerate she was, and continued.

"I was quite surprised, Captain Zaraki, when your officers told me that you personally called me. She was lightly wounded and it was right to treat her immediately for disinfection," she said calmly.

Kenpachi turned away. He was about to look at the girl but decided against it for some reason as Unohana was around. Instead, he continued to lazily stare at the captain before him as she continued talking.

"She is Kurosaki's little sister. Their reiatsu's are similar, though hers is much weaker. I sense it will grow stronger. I think it best to inform Captain Yamamoto and Captain Kurosaki. Unfortu-"

"Ha! So get Ichigo over here! Fight for her!" interrupted Kenpachi, for some reason, eager for a fight or just wanting to get rid of the girl and this horrible feeling.

Unohana merely stared at him. To others, the stare would be deadly enough to shut them up, but to Kenpachi, he would take it as a mere passing invitation for a fight.

"Unfortunately," she continued patiently, "Kurosaki is taking his monthly trip back home, along with Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. I will send a Hell butterfly to inform him, or to let Rukia tell him the news. I suppose Kurosaki would not be back for a while, arranging a funeral when he learns of the unfortunate event that has become of his sister."

Kenpachi grunted and laid back. Figures. He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eyes and noticed that she was breathing steadily again. Her tears had stopped and it looked like she was about to wake up.

"It would be about a week before he returns this time," she said. "We need to discuss her living arrangements and schooling."

Kenpachi was irritated. He did not want to deal with all this trouble. He was just about to say he could just keep the girl with him until he felt a stir by his side.

"Uhn," murmured Yuzu.

Kenpachi watched as her big brown eyes started to open slowly. She looked up and noticed two occupants in the room and made an attempt to get up, feeling that her back was sore. She was struggling on all fours but managed to still smile at Kenpachi and Unohana.

"H-hello," said Yuzu nervously.

What else was she suppose to say. She felt weak and was hurt. She was in a large unknown room and bed that probably belonged to someone else because it didn't give the feeling of being in a hospital. To her relief, she saw Zaraki-kun and she saw the unknown woman smile softly at her.

"Please to meet you. I am the 4th Division Captain, Retsu Unohana. Beside you, I'm sure you've met, is the 11th Division Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki," Unohana introduced.

Yuzu nodded her head and tried to position her awkward stance on the bed to a sitting position, finding the pain much more bearable. Luckily, Unohana noticed her uncomfortable state as Kenpachi was not about to do anything but stare. She went toward the bed and checked Yuzu's back before putting her in a seated position against the pillow.

"Your wound is healing quite nicely and rather quickly. I had disinfected it and found it was not a deep wound, merely shallow and you should be able to recover most of your strength by tomorrow," Unohana smiled.

"Un… Thank you," Yuzu said as she bowed slightly and smiled at the kind captain.

She was thinking about it for a while when Unohana-san introduced herself. She referred to Zaraki-kun as a captain of a certain division as well. They were important people and she could feel massive pressure around them. Though they were different, Yuzu felt they were both powerful and full of different leadership qualities.

Yuzu thought that Unohana-san would be a kind and caring type of leader. Organized, neat, clean, and prepared, being calm about everything. For Zaraki-kun, Yuzu felt he was a leader to be looked up to for his strength and confidence as well as skill and sort of brash personality.

Kenpachi looked at her. He saw her grow fond of the 4th Division Captain fairly quickly. He grunted and that was when Yuzu turned to him properly. She smiled at him and said thank you, a simple act that made Kenpachi uneasy for some reason. He thought about that pitiful man in the 80th district and wanted to beat him some more for some reason. Leave it to Unohana to get down to other important matters at the moment.

"Forgive me, but you are Kurosaki's little sister, are you not?" asked Unohana.

Yuzu turned back to the captain and smiled. "Yes. I am Kurosaki Yuzu. My brother…"

"He is currently in the living world," Unohana said slowly and softly, letting the information sink in.

Yuzu paled. Somehow, she knew it was true so she wasn't all shocked. She was just sad at how her thoughts of being dead were true. A small drop of tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away. She stared down at the sheets she was covered with as she lay on the bed, not knowing what else to say or do.

Kenpachi watched her reaction silently, noticing her strong behavior after learning she was dead, her brother not here, and in a new world with powerful new people she never met before, right after almost being violated.

Unohana continued cautiously in hopes to up bring her spirit, "He will be back within a week, no doubt to search for you. You two will see each other again and Kurosaki would most likely never leave you alone."

Unohana saw Yuzu brighten up just a bit and continued, leaving off that Kurosaki would be attending her funeral in the world of the living and that she might never get to see her other family members and friends again. "In the meantime, we need to find you a place to stay for a while and get you enrolled in school tomorrow."

Yuzu looked up to the kind lady of the 4th division and back to Zaraki-kun. "School?" she asked.

"She can just stay with me and I'll take her to that borin' shinigami academy," Kenpachi said, getting back into the conversation after noticing she was looking at him for help.

Unohana was about to argue but Yuzu spoke first. "Anoo, I don't mind staying with Zaraki-kun," Yuzu started. "But you have a school here?" She thought it was weird that a place after death would have a school.

Unohana patiently answered, glaring at Kenpachi for his outrageous suggestion. "Yes. Shinigami Academy is for gifted students with enough reiatsu to use and control, with the purpose of becoming a shinigami that protects the people of Seireitei, maintains order, and keep peace, among other tasks to prepare for their assigned division."

Taking information little by little, Yuzu gathered that she has died, is now in a better place after being rescued, and offered to go to school to control reiatsu or her power.

"But… I don't have any power," she said meekly.

"Ya still growin'" Kenpachi said with confidence and it made Yuzu blush and smile.

"In any case," interjected Unohana, "I can set you up for school first thing tomorrow morning. You are similar to your brother, just a late bloomer. You will eventually have enough reiatsu and it needs to be controlled rather then let lash out like his."

It made sense to Yuzu. It would explain the pressure she felt every time she was around onii-chan. This thing called reiatsu inside onii-chan and now herself seemed to be very powerful and schooling would be needed to control it. She nodded her head in agreement and looked at Zaraki-kun for approval. She saw him look disinterested and bored.

Unohana continued, this time talking more to Kenpachi. "I believe Yuzu should stay with me in my division. She would be fully healed and I can introduce her to her new school."

"Watcha blabberin' 'bout?" Kenpachi said. "I have nothin' ta do tomorro'. You can just get her in school and tell the old man and Ichigo 'bout her." He said pointing to Yuzu. "I can take her to that damn school and she can stay with meh."

Yuzu looked back between Unohana-san and Zaraki-kun.

Kenpachi felt in all rights that Yuzu should stay with him. After all, he found her, saved her, and already brought her to his home and room, letting her use his bed even. And now this captain pansy was going to say otherwise and tell him what to do. Kenpachi was not a pushover, everyone knew that. He glared at Unohana and she glared back.

Yuzu smiled and turned to Unohana. "Thank you for you kind offer, Unohana-san. But if it is all right, I would like to stay with Zaraki-kun, at least until my onii-chan gets back. I would like it if I could go to school tomorrow."

Unohana doubled back, in her mind of course as not much surprised showed on her face. She smiled sweetly, loving the little girl, and nodded in approval, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

By now, everything was set in place and Yuzu and Unohana were left alone to discuss what would happen to Yuzu.

Unohana explained that she would get all the paper work done and report to the 1st Division Captain as well as Ichigo in the living world, who has probably heard of the terrible news by now. She would also inform the school and get the uniform to her early tomorrow morning, and that they would set off so she could show Yuzu the place.

Yuzu smiled as was extremely excited, smiling ever more, forgetting the fact she was dead. She had to be strong and look to a new future she could have. Kenpachi had stepped out of the room earlier, bored of the conversation and probably looking around for a fight again, as Unohana explained.

It was getting dark and Unohana healed Yuzu's wound almost completely, enough so she would not be in any pain and could attend school the next day. She set off to her duties and left Yuzu alone in the small, yet comfortable room of the 11th Division Captain.

Yuzu came to look at her surrounding properly. She was sitting on Zaraki-kun's large bed for two. He was pretty big and she assumed the bed was needed for his size. It very faintly smelled of sweat and blood, and she noticed a chair beside the bed against the wall. The chair, unlike the bed, was worn out and most likely where Zaraki-kun slept instead. It would seem just like him to sleep in a corner on a chair rather than a bed. She smiled and pushed the covers off of her.

As her foot connected with the floor, she steadied herself up and looked around for anymore furniture. There was a hanger and a mirror to another side, most likely to hold his robes and fix his unusual exotic spiky hair style with bells at each tip.

Other than the bed, chair, mirror, and single hanger, there was nothing else in the room. It was empty, yet filled. It was all that defined the tough captain. He did not need any other junk or accessories, he was simple and his room defined it. She smiled and went toward the mirror.

She finally took in her appearance and felt her cheeks warm up, blood rising to her face. Because her back needed to be bandaged, Yuzu was barely covering the top portion of her body and turned red as she thought of conversing with Unohana-san and Zaraki-kun the entire time in that appearance.

Yuzu quickly, but carefully, adjusted the robe to fit her properly and securely, though for some reason, it was rather large and long. It also smelled faintly of sweat and iron as well. That was when she noticed she was not in her usual yellow dress. Of course, it was torn apart and she expected it, but instead, she wore a black robe, like the one she saw her brother wear once. It must have been Zaraki-kun's and she smiled. She started to pull up the excess fabric to not dirty it as she had probably done to his white robe earlier.

Her short hair was let loose. It grew after a few years and was now a little below shoulder length. There was a faint mark on her cheek that was a big bruise before. Thanks to Unohana's amazing magical healing abilities, she was able to heal everything and minimize any pain.

Yuzu sighed and wondered to thoughts about what had happened for the tenth time. She died. She was sent to a new world where spirits go, as Unohana-san said, and she was saved by Zaraki-kun. Zaraki-kun brought her to his home where Unohana-san healed her. Both Unohana-san and Zaraki-san were two captains out of thirteen others and their divisions were each different. Her brother, too, was a captain, elite. He was now at home, planning her funeral and would not be back till a week. She would not be able to see her friends or family again. Now she was going to school tomorrow morning in order to discover a power, a reiatsu she never knew she had.

It made her excited, but also sad. She wanted to go back home, to her father and sister. But she knew she couldn't and cried silently, looking at her pained expression in the mirror that only reflected more sadness and grief. She was glad there were people who took her in without question and offered a new life, like Unohana-san and especially Zaraki-kun. She was happy to still continue living, in a sense. But she still cried. Who wouldn't, after they found out they were dead and practically in a new world that defied laws of the living world, with swords and actual power, reiatsu. Of course she would cry when she couldn't return to her sweet home, to her precious family, ever again.

She was too engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and footsteps approaching her, or the bells that sounded. Kenpachi watched her silently and decided to sit in his chair and wait for her to calm down. After a long while, she did. Her tears stopped and she wiped them away.

Kenpachi tilted his head to one side and the bells rang loud and clear in the room, causing Yuzu to turn to him in surprise. She sniffled and smiled at him, sadly but grateful he was there and did not ask questions. It brought another uncomfortable feeling to him which he merely shrugged off.

"Eat," he said, motioning to the food on the bed.

Yuzu nodded, feeling a bit hungry when she thought about it. She approached the bed and peered at the food. There was spicy potato curry, white rice, and two loafs of bread on the plate. A small bowl of salad on the side and two glasses of milk for drinks. She sat on the edge of the bed, close to where Kenpachi was sitting silently, bringing the tray of food between them.

"Would you eat with me?" she asked quietly, voice a bit hoarse from crying earlier.

Kenpachi stared at the girl for a long time before taking a loaf of bread and dipping it in the curry. He chewed on the bread aggressively, though not at all feeling hungry. From the corner of his eye, he could see the girl smile graciously and started to eat herself. After eating their meal in silence, they eventually finished the tray and Kenpachi went to put it away, leaving Yuzu all alone again.

Yuzu was full and getting sleepy. She tried not to think at all about home. When she saw Zaraki come back, she noticed others behind him. There was a small pink haired girl, a bald tall man, and a feathered eyed man as well.

"Hiya!" shouted the pink haired girl as she jumped on the bed, landing beside Yuzu. "You're carrot top's sis, aren't ya?"

"Eh? Uh…" Yuzu was dumbfounded. After a while, she understood the question for the given nickname and smiled at the small girl. "Yes, my name's Kurosaki Yuzu."

They all stared at her. They all stared at the way her smile shined brightly and never faltered. It was sweet, kind, gentle, and meaningful. They all stared at how Ichigo could have such a normal and caring sister, a personality opposite of his. It was a new feeling around her and they couldn't describe it, but they liked her. But they all thought the same thing as well. She didn't belong there.

"My name's Yachiru! Ya-chi-ru!" she spelled out and pointed to the other three guys in the room. "That one's baldy, peacock, and ya already met Kenny."

"Oi, midget!" the bald one said. "Don't go makin names for everyone!" He turned to Yuzu and smirked. "Name's Ikkaku, 3rd seat."

"Peacock… What a wretched name. I am known as Yumichika, 5th seat of the 11th Division," he smiled.

She smiled kindly back, making the two happy for some reason, perhaps acceptance?

"How is your wound? It was ugly when I last saw it," Yumichika said.

Yuzu shook her head. "It's getting better. It doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you."

She watched as their captain strode across the room and sat in his chair, barely listening to the conversation.

Yachiru broke the silence with her loud voice, as if Yuzu was not right beside her. "You'll be staying with Kenny in his room. No extra spare rooms and Baldy said it's gonna be dangerous to share a room with another guy unless ya want to."

"Oi! It's IKKAKU! Get it right, shrimp," Ikkaku shouted while Yachiru merely laughed. Yuzu started to laugh comfortably as well, enraging Ikkaku just a bit more.

"It's not a big deal, you _are_ bald and so face it," stated Yumichika.

Yuzu laughed a bit more. The continuing arguments and antics from the group seemed to lift Yuzu's mood. They got along well and talked for a bit. It looked like it was getting dark, though it was hard to tell from the single blinded window. Ikkaku and Yumichika left, saying they would await her return after she got back from the shinigami academy. It made her feel like she had a home to come back to at least. Yachiru stayed behind and played a bit more with Yuzu. They talked for a while, Yachiru very interested in her while Kenpachi sat in his chair all the while. After a few more minutes, seemingly like hours, Kenpachi finally spoke up.

"I don't care if ya don't sleep, just don't blame meh if yer late," he said to the girls.

Yachiru pouted but she was getting tired herself. Yuzu saw her eyelids open and close, trying to stay awake but feeling the night catching up to her. Yuzu smiled and got Yachiru into bed with her, tucked under the covers. It reminded her of the same thing she did to each of her family members. They would try to stay up late but ended up sleeping in a weird position, so Yuzu would tuck them up in bed.

Kenpachi saw the longing in her eyes and thought of nothing to say at first. Then he spoke loud enough for her to hear. "They like you, so stay a while."

He said it roughly, more like a statement or demand. But it brought comfort to her. It was true. They accepted her in their group or division easily and made her forget some of her worries. They offered her a home, a place to be until things settle down and she could settle in. She laughed and felt comfortable, around all of the new people she met. They even expected her to be back with them the next day. Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san wanted to show her some fighting skills and Yachiru-chan wanted to eat candy with her, funny how it sounds. She smiled, at looked at Zaraki-kun, her savior who brought her to such a welcoming place.

"Thank you," she said, a soft voice just above a whisper.

He grunted and got up from his chair towards the bed where she sat beside Yachiru-chan. He pulled the covers over her head and turned back to his chair, closing his eyes. Yuzu smiled and went back into the bed. She was tired and was looking forward to the next day. Because tomorrow, she would have a new place called home waiting for her. She thought about her family in her dreams, but didn't cry much.

* * *

_It was dark. Very dark. And she was all alone. Scared. Isolated. And dead. _

_Then there was a sound of bells. It was startling at first, but then it calmed her. The sound rang beautifully in her ears and she was peaceful as ever could be. _

_The sound kept moving, but never away from ear shot. She followed the sound with just her sense hearing. She reached out and she grabbed hold of it. _

_It was a strange feeling. She half expected a bell from the top of someone's head. Instead she felt a… hilt?_

_Bang!_

Yuzu woke up with a start. She turned to the cause of the disruption to her mysterious dream. Unohana was calmly in the doorway approaching the bed and smiling a most… happy… smile. She approached Kenpachi sleeping in the corner on his chair.

"Captain!" she said sternly, reiatsu focused on the sleepy captain.

Kenpachi seized his snoring and opened his eye, one that is uncovered by the eye patch. He gave a most unmannerly yawn and scratched the back of his neck before bringing up with head to glance at the 4th Division captain. After he saw her, he got up and walked out the door. Yachiru, who apparently woke up from the loud disturbance as well, jumped off the bed and jumped onto Kenpachi's back. She glanced back at the confused Yuzu still lying on the bed and gave a cute childish smile.

"See you outside!" she shouted with much enthusiasm in the early morning.

Yuzu merely stared blankly at the door where the two left and stared back at Unohana who was laying out a robe on the bed.

She turned to Yuzu with a kind smile. "Please dress in these robes. There is a dress code at the academy and today, you shall be attending, do you remember?"

Yuzu nodded, too tired from last night's events to answer but smiled in assurance. She picked up the robe and shyly glanced at Unohana.

"I will help robe you this time and then you must learn to do it on your own."

"Ah. Thank you. But I have worn these similar types of clothing before. It is similar to a yukata, just a bit," Yuzu said with a smile.

Unohana smiled back and left the room for her privacy, probably waiting behind the door with Kenpachi and Yachiru.

Yuzu took a look at the outfit again. It was simple, a red and white color and easy to put on. She undressed out of Kenpachi's overly large shinigami black robe outfit and folded it carefully, placing it on top of the bed. She took the top portion of the uniform and slipped it on, tying the sash around her waist so it would not open to reveal the bandages and chest underneath. Then she pulled up the red length skirt over the top. She saw a pair of socks and sandal looking shoes so she wore them on her feet to complete the outfit. She thought of a shower then thought against it as she was bathed by Unohana last night and she wanted to eagerly attend the school, keeping her mind off of other things, like her current condition.

She breathed in and out and flashed a smile, ready for a new, different day in a different world. She headed out the Kenpachi's quarters and saw pink in front of her. Yachiru jumped up and down and called Yuzu to follow her to where Kenpachi and Unohana were waiting.

When the two reached outside, Yuzu bid good morning to both captains. Kenpachi grunted in response and Unohana nodded.

Unohana spoke first, "All your books and materials are at the academy. I will lead the way to school and your classes but will leave shortly after. Captain Zaraki has been given special permission to be with you for the first week until things… settle down and you are comfortable there as a request from Captain Yamamoto." She glanced at Zaraki and added, "Please remember where to go."

"Yes, I will," replied Yuzu confusingly. "Thank you."

"What a pain. Seein' weak brats," muttered Kenpachi. Yuzu looked down. Yachiru poked at Kenpachi and then he added more to his earlier comment. "So ya better hurry up and get strong to get outta there!"

Yuzu replied loudly with more confidence, saluting even. "Yes, captain!" She smiled and ran after Captain Unohana who was ahead, Kenpachi and Yachiru following close behind, both with a smile.

* * *

At the academy, Yuzu felt all types of emotion. The first was excitement to see all these soon to be shinigami's train to be just like her brother and captain's. They all looked like hard workers. Of course she saw some differences in each person. There were some who looked rather weak and other's who looked just like a delinquent looking for a fight all the time. Unohana explained to her that each person, when they graduate to be a full-fledge shinigami, will be placed in a division suitable for their abilities, thus the difference in people and groups formed.

Next, Yuzu was feeling overwhelmed. As the two captains, vice captain, and her self walked through the entire academy, there were many things to remember. There was an A and B class. A being the sort of honors class that are more suited for sword fighters, as the majority have their swords already. She would be in the latter, as she did not have her very own sword just yet and it was the suggestion of Unohana to the head captain which Kenpachi scoffed at. There were outdoor training grounds for a form of an art, or spiritual weapon called Kido. There were indoor training rooms for sword practices, skirmish, and the such. Some rooms were not permitted to students, others were. She had to remember everything.

Then she felt a bit nervous. All morning, all before school started, she felt numerous stares and whispers surround her, but nobody would approach her. Was it the way she dressed, though every girl dressed the same as her. Was it her smell? She was bathed thoroughly yesterday to get the stench of blood off of her. Did she look weird? Yuzu continued to worry. She never took into account that two very different captain's were by her side, guiding her through the great halls of the academy so early in the morning.

Yuzu clicked back into reality when Captain Unohana spoke out loud. "That is all there is to know Yuzu. I hope you get along with everyone here and feel welcomed. I should take my leave. Do you know your way?"

"Yes. Thank you very much captain," Yuzu replied and bowed respectively as she had seen other students do when they passed by the two captains.

Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Yuzu saw Unohana off and then headed towards the classroom where Yuzu would be formally introduced to her new classmates. Along the way, all the students backed out of their way, as if in fear, and she remained confuse to their strange reactions. Kenpachi merely shrugged it off when she asked and Yachiru simply giggled, swinging on Kenpachi's back.

"Zaraki-kun, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Yuzu said as they entered the classroom.

Kenpachi contemplated for a moment. "I'll be in the training room toughening up those brats if ya need me. I'll meet ya there afta' ya' lesson's over." And with that, Yachiru and Kenpachi left the room off to cause some ruckus elsewhere.

Yuzu giggled and took a seat near the door in the front, just in case anybody called out to her and she could leave almost immediately. She opened a book that Unohana had given to her, the rest of the books back at Kenpachi's quarters and was not needed for the day apparently. She was reading on how to form a simple ball of reiatsu when a group of girls approached her warily.

Yuzu flashed a warm smile. "Hi. I'm sorry, is this your seat?" She asked not knowing why else they would approach her as no one did that day.

One of the brave girls spoke up, shaking her head. "No, but who the heck exactly are you?" she started, getting to a cocky yet still nervous manner of speaking.

Yuzu blinked and tilted her head in question. "Um. I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. Ichigo's little sister. I heard he is the 5th division captain here. Nice to meet you."

The girls' went wide-eyed. In the next second, they all spoke at once, catching the attention of all the other students in the room.

"No way!"

"You're his little sis?"

"He's so cool!"

"But hey! Why were you with the other captains?"

"Captain Unohana is awesome but Captain Zaraki is scary!"

"Why were you with the most opposite captain's together?"

"Tell us!"

Yuzu was silent and in shock for a moment, listening to the girls shout over each other and more curious people came to surround her. She giggled softly at the turn of events and smiled very cutely in everyone's opinion. They slowly stopped throwing their questions and even laughed a little with her.

She looked up at everybody and told a bit of her story. "Well, there was an accident in the real world and I got sent to a strange place. Captain Unohana said I have some reiatsu in me because many who get sent to soul society don't remember much of the life they use to live." The student's listened intently and intrigued. "Anyways," Yuzu continued, "Zaraki-kun saved me in Rukongai and brought me to Seireitei where Captain Unohana patched me up. And now I am under their care until onii-chan comes back from the real world on his monthly visit."

It was quiet for a moment once again. And as expected, everybody in the classroom started rambling on their questions and comments.

"Wow!"

"Zaraki… kun…?"

"It must be tough for you."

"Was it that bad in Rukongai as they say?"

"Were the captain's scary?"

"I want to go to fourth division to be with Captain Unohana!"

"No way, 11th division is the way to go!"

"So you are Yuzu? Kurosaki Yuzu? Welcome!"

"Cheh. Not that great."

"Okay now! Quiet down class and get to your seats," shouted the teacher above all the students. As all the students went back to their seats and all was quiet once more, he began. "I see you have met Kurosaki Yuzu, Captain Kurosaki's younger sister. She will study with us and is new to everything here. Treat her kindly and teach her for her to catch up. Captain Zaraki will be escorting her and so I advise everyone to be on their best behavior as we have a captain in our presence to observe the great academy. Don't ruin our reputation and do your best this week. Not class is in session."

Yuzu became excited and started to read a little paying much attention to what is being taught. It seems for her convenience, the first few days would be for basic review and introduction and the days after would be for Kido practice.

From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Kenpachi pass the door through the halls, as if looking over her and deciding it was time to leave her and wander around looking for a fight elsewhere. She was then sure she saw him as a head of pink hair moved swiftly after him. She smiled and continued her focus back on the board where there was a practice to make a ball or reiatsu as she saw earlier in the book. Groups gathered around her in assistance and she had many tries.

It was going to be a great day where she would forget all her worries. At least for a while, the pain in her heart could be distracted. Just for a while…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Karakura town at a small family clinic, nothing was right.

Kurosaki Ichigo lay devastated on the seemingly now small family couch. His head down and life right out of him without any light. His eyes were blank and face without any emotion. Rukia was by his side and remained quiet, looking out the window to a small black butterfly, barely paying attention, eyes half glazed, half wet and hot from streaming silent tears. Inoue Orihime wept on the kitchen floor quietly, as if expecting someone else to be there with a bright smiling face, but knew the impossible, so tears flowed ever more. Sado and Uryu stood against the wall, next to where pictures of the Kurosaki family were placed all face down, head hung down and useless. Isshin stepped outside to turn the open sign over to close and probably for a smoke on this rare depressing event he would never forget. That no one would ever forget. Karin was locked in her room, head in her beloved sister's pillow, weeping, shouting, screaming, and completely alone. It was her room, not theirs anymore and she screamed even more.

The news came the night before all too suddenly. Everyone was home and happily reunited, awaiting the smell of a freshly cooked homemade dinner from their lovable little girl. What they received instead was a phone call from Uryu's hospital, informing the family of a deceased little girl, just like in the state her mother was in.

It was chaos. Tears wouldn't stop flowing. Things, objects, were thrown and smashed. Screams and shouts were heard. And nobody could stop it. Nobody wanted to stop it in their fit of rage and depression. The rain hit them all heavily and the thunder made as much noise as the heartbroken family did. All the rest of the time they knew, it would be raining. Life would be bleak, plain, and grey without that happily cheerful face to see.

Ichigo looked up. Suddenly, he just shouted. He screamed her name so loud for the whole world to hear it. But nobody could look at him. Nobody could look at that devastating expression that wore on all of them. It would cause more of a breakdown than what was already done.

He, Isshin, and Karin just silently whispered her name over and over again, like a chant to hopefully bring her back, while everyone else listened with a heavy heart.

"Yuzu… Yuzu… Yuzu… Yuzu… Yuzu."

* * *

**Author's note: **This is going to be a pretty long note.

Well, for those that looked at my profile, this update is certainly not two weeks max updated. Even for those who just wanted to read more did not get this update till now. So I have to apologize to everyone. Nothing I say will excuse me for what I did. I have no excuses and am at fault for this extremely late update. Go ahead! Step on my game counsels! Destroy my internet games! Delete my account on iscribble! Take away my music. Tear my manga! Maybe I will update much more quickly if I were to be threatened.

Well. . . I would much more appreciate if you didn't actually do that though. Anyways, I didn't double check and revise this chapter. I remember writing half of it after I wrote the first chapter, then I just finished the rest at 4 in the morning today. So if there are any mistakes, please inform me and I will try to fix it.

Since I feel guilty, I have to mention the many reviewers who decided to stay with me on this and comment my work.

My very first reviewer was anonymous! I wanted to reply back but couldn't! But I really appreciate his/her review and it made me feel extremely grateful when I got my first review. Big thank you to "_Dude_", whoever you are. I like that name. Actually I use it a lot in my everyday speech. "Whassup dude!" or "Nah, dude."

Another big thanks to _Kira michi_ for correcting me on my mistake. I tried to fix most of it. But there are probably more. Thanks for letting me know. I never thought Yuzu would call Ichigo differently until you mentioned it.

_xHakumeix_! I'm glad you read it. Just to let everyone know, _xHakumeix's_ story "Unlikely" inspired me to write this story. And this fanfiction is the first I have ever written believe it or not. So please read her story first as some of my events and plot comes from her.

To _Sin Piedad_, I was debating that too. I looked on but it said Kenpachi is the last name. In anime English dubs, it's the same thing. But in subs and Jdub, it sometimes switches. I'm just going to go with Kenpachi Zaraki. In narration, I'll use Kenpachi, but in dialogue, it will be Zaraki. Confusing but it helps me somehow.

And thanks to many others. _Thunder Claw03, girlx901, Aeducan, blackwolfs900, InARealPickle, Page-Mistress, poking my cookie.x, dragfire58, Dark Inu Fan_, and any other people who reviewed and I forgot to mention.

Please review. It can help me somehow get motivated. Yes, I'm looking at you who put this story as a fav or alert but did not want to review.


End file.
